


Snare

by MisterDreadful



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Choking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDreadful/pseuds/MisterDreadful
Summary: An All-Star finds himself in a spikeweed. What could go wrong?





	Snare

"Huh-!"

He trips on something below, before it starts pulling him closer. He tries to keep a grip on his gun, but lets go to try and pull himself loose. It only grabbed his hand, his other occupied with yanking the vine snaking up his red jersey away. He even went as far as biting it, which only made it quickly wrap around his neck, coiling further and further until it was pulling at the side of his mouth. He lolled his tongue out, trying to get it away, but to no avail. 

This thing was going to kill him if he didn't get out soon. He keeps kicking at it, before it yanked him into the center of the coil mass. They took no time to snake up and into everywhere they could find, his body shuttering as the sharp thorns scraped over his body, causing him to bleed from what felt like everywhere, his heart pounding. He felt his body tightening with the vines, resorting to screaming for help. 

Not a single person heard him, as the dreaded plant had his throat in a vice grip. He clawed at it with his free hand, which was quickly restrained. He felt his pants getting tight.. Oh no.. No.. It had pulled one of his shoes off, but he hadn't even noticed. He was getting hard from this.. All he could feel was disgust. Utter disgust in himself. A thicker vine found its way down his pants, wrapping around his cock. Tears fell down his face as the thorns poked at his sensitive skin, now trying anything and everything to get out. He kept slamming the back of his football helmet against the plant, but he felt weaker and weaker..

"No.. No…"

His cock started to twitch, the vine in his pants exploring his sex as it pleased. He felt like throwing up, but he also felt like he couldn't manage to do even that. His cheeks were flush from the tears, which still had yet to stop. The vine went inside his still virgin ass, and it wasn't a second later that he bucked his hips, his body pulling back against the plant as he came, his body going limp. He couldn't fight back any more. He gave in, his eyes closing shut and his heart throbbing, trying its hardest to keep him un-alive.

"Ple.. Pl..ease.."

Not hardly a minute later, he slowed down, before finally going unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> moredreadful on twitter
> 
> yeaaaah i promise im not a bad person


End file.
